vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zygarde
|-|Cell= |-|Core= |-|10% Forme= |-|50% Forme= |-|Complete Forme= |-|Shiny Zygarde= Summary Zygarde is a Dragon/Ground Type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. It's hypothesized that it's monitoring those who destroy the ecosystem from deep in the cave where it lives. When the Kalos region's ecosystem falls into disarray, it appears and reveals its secret power. Power and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | At least 5-B | At least 5-B, likely higher Name: Zygarde Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown. Likely several thousand years at least. Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Order Pokémon, Pokémon, Z1 (Red Core), Z2 (Blue Core), Squishy (Red Core), Kalos's Watcher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Flight (In Complete Forme), Earth Manipulation, Telepathy, Transformation, Adaptation, Can paralyze the opponent, Draconic Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Can communicate with its Cells and others telepathically, Power Nullification, Plant Manipulation, Can eliminate Stat Buffs, Weather Manipulation, Immunity to Electric Type moves, Aura, Resistance to Poison, Acid, Rock, and Fire based attacks, Statistics Reduction, Breath Attack, Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Country level (Via powerscaling from the legendary birds) | At least Planet level (Fought Mega Mewtwo. Approximately equal to Xerneas or Yveltal) | At least Planet level, likely higher (In Complete Forme, it is said to exceed both Xerneas and Yveltal in power) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, likely higher (Faster than Non-Legendary Pokémon like Charizard by far) | At least Sub-Relativistic, likely higher | At least Sub-Relativistic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class | At least Planet Class | At least Planet Class, likely higher Durability: ''' '''Small Country level | At least Planet level | At least Planet level, likely higher Stamina: Very high. Extremely high in Complete Forme. Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range in Complete Forme. Hundreds of kilometers in 10% Forme to planetary in 50% and Complete Forme with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Dragon and Fairy Type moves and is especially weak to Ice Type moves. Feats: The Zygarde Cells are capable of flying at this speed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Aura Break:' The effects of "Aura" Abilities are reversed to lower the power of affected moves. *'Power Construct:' Other Cells gather to aid when its HP becomes half or less. Then Zygarde changes its form to Complete Forme. Moves: *'Glare:' Transfixes the enemy with terrifying sharp eyes, frightening it into paralysis. *'Bulldoze:' The user strikes everything around it by stomping down on the ground. This lowers the Speed stat of those hit. *'Dragon Breath:' The user exhales a mighty gust that inflicts damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Bite:' The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch. *'Safeguard:' The user creates a protective field that prevents status conditions for five turns. *'Dig:' The user burrows, then attacks on the next turn. *'Bind:' Things such as long bodies or tentacles are used to bind and squeeze the target for four to five turns. *'Land's Wrath:' One of Zygarde's signature moves. The user gathers the energy of the land and focuses that power on opposing Pokémon to damage them. *'Sandstorm:' A five-turn sandstorm is summoned to hurt all combatants except the Rock, Ground, and Steel types. *'Haze:' The user creates a haze that eliminates every stat change among all the Pokémon engaged in battle. *'Crunch:' The user crunches up the target with sharp fangs. This may also lower the target's Defense stat. *'Earthquake:' The user sets off an earthquake that strikes those around it. *'Camouflage:' The user's type is changed depending on its environment, such as at water's edge, in grass, or in a cave. *'Dragon Pulse:' The target is attacked with a shock wave generated by the user's gaping mouth. *'Dragon Dance:' The user vigorously performs a mystic, powerful dance that boosts its Attack and Speed stats. *'Coil:' The user coils up and concentrates. This raises its Attack and Defense stats as well as its accuracy. *'Extreme Speed:' The user charges the target at blinding speed. This move always goes first. *'Outrage:' The user rampages and attacks for two to three turns. However, it then becomes confused. *'Thousand Arrows:' One of Zygarde's signature moves. This move also hits opposing Pokémon that are in the air. Those Pokémon are knocked down to the ground. *'Thousand Waves:' One of Zygarde's signature moves. The user attacks with a wave that crawls along the ground. Those hit can't flee from battle. *'Core Enforcer:' One of Zygarde's signature moves. If the Pokémon the user has inflicted damage on have already used their moves, this move eliminates the effect of the target's Ability. Key: 10% | 50% | Complete Gallery 1430390884577973904.PNG 1430378294277422153.png giphy (1)m.gif|Zygarde 10% tumblr_ocug4l02VrE1sori6yo1_500.gif|Zygarde 50% da7.gif|Complete Zygarde Zygarde-Perfect-Form-pokemon-39573498-484-500.png 1515621675531.jpg 1515621743688.jpg 1515621812516.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Nintendo Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Plant Users Category:Guardians Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Dogs Category:Weather Users Category:Chi Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5